En el principio
by Wahlberg
Summary: Si Kallen llegó a luchar por Japón no fue por otro que por su hermano. ¿Pero quién era Naoto?


**En el principio.**

Naoto sorteó a todos los frames que luchaban entre sí, sin preocuparle que cualquiera de las balas que pasaban silbando junto a él pudieran darle, camino al centro del G-1. Él era el causante de ese enfrentamiento, él había organizado la revuelta contra el poder absoluto de Britannia. Y suya era la responsabilidad de hablar con Clovis, e incluso de matarlo.

Después de derribar varios enemigos y atravesar un par de muros llegó a su destino, pero no vio al gobernador enseguida. Era apenas una sombra en el fondo de la sala; y no parecía preocupado en absoluto, sino más bien inquieto. Se movía frente a la pared en la que estaban los cuadros que él mismo había pintado, como si estuviera intentando elegir uno adecuado al momento.

– ¿Has venido a luchar contra mí? Siento defraudarte, no sé ningún arte marcial eleven –dijo Clovis con voz suave– Yo soy un amante del arte.

– Nadie lo diría –respondió el terrorista, mientras abría la cabina del frame y asomaba la cabeza, constatando que estaban solos.– Con toda la gente a la que has matado...

– Los elevens tampoco estáis libres de culpa. Si no me equivoco vuestro gobierno se rindió al poco de comenzar la guerra. Gembu Kururugi no hizo mucho honor a la legendaria valentía de los nipones. Los samuráis... bueno, eran otros tiempos ¿no? Nos regaló estas tierras –replicó con una sonrisa.

El príncipe se acercó ágil como un gato al japonés, que ya estaba totalmente fuera de la máquina.

– Kururugi era un cobarde –admitió Naoto–, sólo era un político. Los japoneses no le regalamos nada a Britannia.

– Los japoneses lo elegisteis para que os gobernara, y ahora renegáis de él. La culpa es vuestra, por haberlo votado, no tenéis derecho de quejaros de sus decisiones. La democracia... mi hermano el año que viene será elegido Primer Ministro de Britannia; el pueblo tiene derecho a quejarse de lo que le ha sido impuesto, no de lo que ha elegido el mismo.

Naoto avanzó a pasos largos, mirando a todas partes, temeroso todavía de que salieran guardias y lo pillasen desprevenido. Decidió sacar la pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo, por si acaso.

– Necesito que vengas conmigo –dijo Naoto, y lo apuntó con el arma.

Todo aquello parecía estar divirtiendo al noble.

– No voy a ir contigo. No sería mucho mejor que Kururugi si me rindiera sin luchar. Tengo mucho por lo que vivir.

– Yo creo que sí lo harás –sus dedos aferraron la pistola con más fuerza; iría, por las buenas o por las malas.– La resistencia japonesa...

Al oír esas palabras Clovis estalló en una risotada.

– Pero... pero si tú no eres japonés... –rió– ¿Te has mirado alguna vez en un espejo? Eres alto y pelirrojo, y tienes los ojos de color azul, como los míos. Naciste en el corazón del Imperio, en Pendragón, y además: te apellidas Stadtfeld.

– Me apellido Kouzuki –corrigió.

– No, te apellidas Stadtfeld. Has nacido en Britannia, y eso no te lo va a quitar nadie. Nadie puede elegir dónde nacer, es la Naturaleza la que nos ubica en un sitio u otro.

– Pero la gente sí que es libre de elegir de dónde sentirse. Y yo me siento de Japón. Y lucharé por Japón. Ahora, vente conmigo.

Su tono no admitía réplica, y lo sabía. Aquello ya había demasiado lejos, ya era hora de librarse de él.

– No pienso.

Levantó el brazo derecho y chasqueó los dedos. En menos de un segundo docenas de soldados armados salieron de todas partes y lo rodearon mientras le apuntaban con sus fusiles. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su columna vertebral y se arrepintió de haber abandonado la máquina. Nada más verlo solo debería haber desconfiado. «Demasiado fácil» debió deducir.

– Suelta la pistola y pásamela a ras del suelo –ordenó el gobernador.

A regañadientes se arrodilló, y chutó el arma con el pie en dirección al rubio, que en un gesto impropio de los de su clase se agachó y la recogió. De espaldas al príncipe Naoto pudo acabar de contar cuántos cañones lo estaban apuntando en esos instantes, y se extrañó por un elemento que no debía estar ahí. Era una chica de estatura normal, caucásica, de ojos dorados y pelo verde.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

– ¿Una amante? –preguntó.

– De mi padre –precisó, e hizo que sus hombres cercaran aún más al pelirrojo.

– ¿Saben tu padre y tu madre que estás aquí ahora mismo?

– No –negó.

Salvo los que lo habían acompañado, la única persona en el mundo que conocía su paradero era Kallen, su hermana, pero por supuesto no iba a meterla en todo aquél jaleo. Lo último que quería era que se viese implicada por su culpa. No quería que siguiese sus pasos, que acabara como él.

– Los Stadtfeld siempre han sido una buena familia, afín al régimen monárquico. Tu muerte quedará entre estas cuatro paredes. Para que luego digas que no soy generoso con los que se oponen a mi.

Los soldados estaban prácticamente encima de él, tanto que ya sentía el frío acero de los cañones sobre la sien.

– Sólo una última pregunta. ¿Por qué un país como Britannia ha mostrado interés en las islas?

El príncipe hizo un ademán para que sus hombres no dispararan todavía.

– Por ella –el príncipe señaló a la peliverde–, ella es la razón por la que todo esto está pasando. Podría tenerte vivo mucho tiempo mientras te lo explico, pero el tiempo apremia. Sólo diré que si el plan culmina con éxito, no moriré nunca.

– Es ridículo, todo el mundo morirá algún día.

– Todo el mundo no; pero tú sí, ahora mismo.

* * *

**N.A. **Producto del aburrimiento. Lo he escrito en menos de diez minutos, sólo para pasar el rato. Pff... espero que os guste, aunque no me he molestado ni en revisar las faltas de ortografía :D


End file.
